A friendship that might have been
by Marie Z
Summary: I suppose some people are just not worth it. Then why the hell can't we simply forget about them?


Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own Harry Potter.

Lavender threw Hermione's books on her bed casually, shouting "I told you not to leave your things on my bed!"

"Be careful, they are from the library!" Hermione shouted back. The two of them had been fighting all morning and Hermione still didn't know exactly why. The only thing they both knew for sure was that they were extremely mad at each other.

"Oh I'm sick and tired of all your library-books and you doing homework all the time so I can't bring anyone in here and I'm bored of your stupid manners and your stupid way of life, like there's nothing more important in life than school. I mean, look at you, for Merlin's sake!" the girl practically screamed giving her a pitiful look. "Your hair is flying all around your face and you haven't shaved your legs since God knows when. Oh let's just don't start about boys. Your best friends are two of the most goodlooking boys in third year and you're doing nothing about it!"

Lavender's burst out had taken Hermione aback. What was she talking about? What should she be doing about her best friends? And her hair wasn't that bad…it was just a little bushy. And ok, she hadn't shaved her legs for a while but that was only because she didn't have enough time. And anyway, their robes were long enough to hide her legs in the first place.

"Don't look at me like that" Lavender went on. "Don't give me the what-the-hell-you're-talking-about look 'cause I won't buy it. Honestly, I can't understand you. What interest could you find in those" the girl moved her head glancing at the thrown books on the bed "and have at least one of them in your hand all the time? You're slipping your life away." Lavender added matter-of-factly with a slight tone of pity in her voice.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not slipping my life away" Hermione answered automatically but then paused to think about it. Was she?

"Yes, you are. Everything in life isn't just about books" the girl scowled impatiently.

"I learn from books. And I get good grades so I can graduate-"

"And then, what? Go work somewhere and waste your life away there? That's what you want?"

"No!" the brunette screamed. She couldn't honestly believe that she was like that. She searched frantically her brain for a good comeback but found nothing. Stupid books, they can't help you when you need them the most, can they? "And what do you know about life anyway, Lav? You're just thirteen. How could you possibly know what's important in life and what's just rubbish? How could you know what's important in my life?"

"At least, I'm not buried in books all the time so, eventually, I will find out" Lavender snapped back and with that she ran out of the room banging the door behind her.

"Fine!" the brunette screamed the lungs out of her to the closed door trying to make Lavender believe that she did not care the slightest bit about what she thought or what she did or what she said. Trying to make herself believe that she didn't.

Only she did.

Because they were friends. Good friends till then. And Lavender never seemed to have a problem with the way Hermione was. What had gotten into her all of as sudden?

Hermione lay in her bed letting her books drop on the floor, for once not caring about them. Was Lavender right? Was she just wasting her life away with books? She didn't have much experience in love yet, that was true, while Lavender had already had her first boyfriend at the beginning of the year and her first broke up at the end of the first week. But that was only because Hermione was still young. And there were other important things in her life right now, like the exams next week. She would have time for boyfriends later…right?

Of course.

Then why did she feel like a complete idiot at the moment?

She lay in bed for a long time that afternoon and decided not to do her homework for once. See what that feels like. She could imagine Ron's eyes widen and looking at her in question and Harry giggling and joking that they were bad influence on her.

Harry and Ron. Her two best friends. She hadn't even realized that they were goodlooking or two of the most goodlooking boys in third year as Lavender had put it. But they were definitely the best friends she could ever have. They cared about her, they stuck up for her, they supported her and what was more they never said that her whole life was about books, that she wasted it away with them. They thought she was smart and clever and that was indeed due to the books.

They were her true friends. They didn't want to change her. They liked her just the way she was no matter how weird it was. And she loved them for that. She was grateful that after all this time she had finally found someone to see what was really hidden behind all this knowledge and cleverness of hers. Because she was only human. And she needed someone to be there for her once in a while.

And now she was in such a crappy mood just because some little girl she thought she was her friend turned out to be a little bitch. It was stupid. And she was Hermione Granger. She was smart. She didn't do stupid things.

That night Hermione cried. She cried hard, harder than she had ever had till then. For her bushy hair and her unshaved legs. For her books that now lay down on the floor. For Lavender who didn't get the way Hermione was and couldn't accept her like that. For trying to changer her.

For a friendship that might have been.

A/N: So…what did you think? This was actually a true story only the fight was somewhat different. Anyway, I had to get it out of my system. I suppose some people are not worth crying for. Then, why the hell can't we just forget about them? Honestly…

Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. It could make my day…


End file.
